Le Docteur, sa Culpabilité et le Vagabond
by Ahaimebete
Summary: Deuxième "trio infernal". J'y ai rajouté cependant un autre personnage, mais pas un OC. Un personnage de la série classique. L'histoire se situe entre la fin de Journey's End et The Next Doctor.
1. Prologue et Chapitre Un

**Prologue** (entièrement repris de la fin de Journey's End)

Le Docteur sort de la maison de Donna sous la pluie battante.

« Docteur ? lui demande Wilfred Mott. Et vous, maintenant ? Qui vous reste-t-il ? Je veux dire… tous vos amis…

– Ils ont tous quelqu'un, répond le Docteur. Mais ça va. Je vais bien.

– Je vous chercherai, monsieur.

– Vous ne devez jamais lui en parler !

– Non, non ! Mais tous les soirs, Docteur, quand la nuit tombera, et que les étoiles apparaîtront, je regarderai le ciel… pour elle. Je regarderai le ciel… et je penserai à vous.

– Merci. »

Le Docteur se dirige vers le TARDIS, sous le regard triste du vieillard.

Il y entre et rejoint la console, pensif. Il enlève sa veste mouillée et la jette sur le siège. Puis il démarre l'engin. Wilfred referme la porte de la maison quand celui-ci a enfin disparu.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : The Claws of Axos**

La machine tourbillonne au hasard dans le vortex. Le Docteur n'a pas choisi de but précis à sa course. Il s'est assis sur la banquette de Cadillac et laisse son esprit vagabonder. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes du Seigneur du Temps d'être nostalgique. Mais ce soir, il revient sur les événements passés.

« Vous vous comportez comme si vous étiez toujours seul, Docteur, lui a dit Sarah Jane, mais regardez, vous avez la plus grande famille qui existe au monde. »

Où est-elle cette famille, maintenant ?

Ses pensées dérivent vers une autre famille. Celle qui fut la sienne, autrefois, sur Gallifrey. Ses parents, son frère, sa femme, ses enfants. Lorsqu'il était parti de sa planète, il y a si longtemps, il ne lui en restait déjà plus qu'un seul membre : Arkytior, sa petite-fille. Qui avait pris le nom de Susan en arrivant sur Terre.

Puis il songe à son enfance, à ses amis. À _son_ ami. Qu'il a tenu si fort dans ses bras récemment, et qui a refusé de se régénérer. Une douleur soudaine traverse ses deux cœurs. Le revoir ! Même juste une minute. Pour apaiser cette souffrance.

_« Je ne peux pas retourner sur Gallifrey pour nous retrouver jouant dans les champs d'herbes rouges,_ pense-t-il. _Mais je peux revenir sur notre passé commun, en dehors de notre planète. Il ne me sera pas possible d'intervenir bien sûr, mais juste être témoin, en me cachant. »_

Le revoir. Encore une fois.

Souriant maintenant, le Docteur se lève et programme le TARDIS pour une destination bien précise. La Terre, en 1971. La côte sud-est de l'Angleterre.

**ooo**

Josh pédale en grommelant sur la route du complexe Nuton. Sa récolte a été maigre : quelques hameçons pris dans des filets de pêche et une poupée pas trop abîmée. Il avait trouvé un vieux vélo aussi, mais inutilisable. Pas de quoi remplacer son antique engin, ni se faire le moindre penny à la revente. De plus, le complexe l'oblige, depuis quelques années, à faire un long détour pour rentrer dans sa cabane.

Une lumière aveuglante éclate soudain. Déstabilisé, Josh zigzague sur la route et dévale la pente jusqu'à une mare d'eau glacée. Il en ressort en râlant contre sa mauvaise fortune, le temps de fous qu'il fait en ce début du mois de mars, et l'univers tout entier.

Revenu sur le chemin, il pousse sa bécane à pieds, toujours furieux.

Il s'arrête soudain. À quelques mètres de la route, un étrange objet attire son attention. Avec un croassement d'étonnement, il s'en approche, se demandant s'il n'y a pas un peu d'argent à se faire là. Partagé entre une certaine crainte et la curiosité, il fait rapidement le tour de cette butte qui dépasse du sol. Il s'arrête finalement devant ce qui lui paraît être l'entrée, et qui vient de s'ouvrir comme les pétales d'une monstrueuse fleur.

Une racine jaunâtre en surgit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, quelqu'un se jette sur lui et elle claque dans le vide, se retirant aussitôt, tandis que les sépales triangulaires de cette curieuse porte se referment dans un souffle.

« Vite, par ici ! » lui crie celui qui l'a bousculé.

Il l'aide à se relever et l'entraîne à toute vitesse dans le fossé, de l'autre côté de la route.

« Quoi ? grogne Josh.

– Chut, taisez-vous ! lui chuchote l'inconnu en l'obligeant à se baisser. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous voit.

– Pourquoi ? grommelle à nouveau le vagabond.

– Je vous expliquerai plus tard. Maintenant, silence et pas un mouvement. »

Ils assistent à l'arrivée d'une grosse voiture américaine. Un homme en sort et s'approche à son tour de l'objet. Comme pour Josh, la porte s'ouvre et la racine en jaillit. Elle saisit le nouvel arrivant à la gorge et l'entraîne à l'intérieur.

« Voilà ce qui vous attendait, murmure le compagnon de Josh.

– Quéqui va 'ui arriver ? questionne celui-ci, également à voix basse.

– À lui, rien de grave. Mais vous, vous auriez été vidé de toute substance.

– Quoi ? marmonne Josh, sans rien comprendre.

– Autrement dit, vous seriez mort. Attention, les autres arrivent ! »

Son sauveur attrape le vagabond par les épaules et l'oblige à se baisser. Seuls, le sommet de leurs crânes et leurs yeux émergent du bas-côté plein d'eau bourbeuse.

Une longue file de véhicules militaires, camions, voiture et motos, s'arrête sur la route et des soldats en surgissent ainsi qu'une troupe de civils qui se dirigent vers le mystérieux bulbe.

« De quel mauvais goût je faisais preuve à l'époque ! chuchote l'homme à l'oreille de Josh. Regardez-moi ça ! Une chemise à jabot de dentelle ! Et cette cape ! Ridicule ! Heureusement, mon sens de l'esthétique s'est amélioré par la suite… enfin… il a fallu du temps quand même.

– Quoi ? ronchonne à nouveau le clochard.

– Chut ! Je vous expliquerai plus tard. »

Les civils sont entrés dans le truc bizarre et les soldats se sont déployés autour.

« Bon, reprend le compagnon de Josh. _Il_ ne sortira pas de là avant au moins deux ou trois heures. Nous avons le temps d'aller nous sécher et nous réchauffer un peu.

– Quoi ? Qui ça ? Où ça ? demande le vieillard.

– Venez ! » se contente de lui répondre l'autre.

Ils s'éloignent, d'abord en rampant pour ne pas se faire remarquer, puis en courant, dès que la colline les dissimule à la vue des militaires.

**ooo**

Le Docteur ouvre la porte du TARDIS et y fait entrer son invité.

Le clochard regarde autour de lui, et le Seigneur du Temps attend la phrase que prononcent tous ceux qui arrivent ici la première fois. Mais elle ne vient pas. Le vieil homme se contente de laisser pendre sa mâchoire et de cligner des yeux dans la lumière dorée de la machine.

« Hum ! Bon ! Nous sommes tous les deux gelés et couverts de boue. Que diriez-vous de vêtements chauds et d'un bon thé ? propose le Docteur finalement.

– Ouais, répond brièvement le vagabond.

– Je suis le Docteur, ajoute le Seigneur du Temps, en lui tendant la main. À qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

Sans cesser d'inspecter avec des yeux ronds ce qui se trouve autour de lui, le clochard répond en serrant la main tendue, de ses doigts toujours recouverts de mitaines miteuses :

« Pigbin. Josh Pigbin.

– Bienvenu dans le TARDIS, M. Pigbin. Je peux vous appeler Josh ?

– Ouais.

– Bien. Alors Josh, la garde robe, c'est par ici. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont assis tous les deux dans la salle de commande, un mug de thé brûlant à la main.

Le Docteur a changé son costume marron rayé contre un costume bleu, et ses converses rouges contre des converses beiges. Le vieil homme a déniché des hardes qui ressemblent furieusement à celles qu'il portait. Seulement plus neuves et plus propres. Il a même enfilé une nouvelle paire de mitaines que le Docteur reconnaît comme lui ayant appartenues. Et il a coiffé sa tête d'un bonnet en astrakan.

« Allons-y ! s'exclame le Docteur, la dernière goutte de thé avalée. Il ne faudrait pas _le_ rater.

– Mais qui ? s'enquiert Josh.

– Un ami. Enfin, quelqu'un que je veux voir. Juste voir, vous comprenez. Pas lui parler, juste le voir.

– Non, pas compris, répond le clochard en hochant la tête.

– Oui. Enfin, c'est compliqué. J'ai une vie compliquée. Pleine de méli-mélo temporels.

– Hein ?

– J'expliquerai plus… heu non, en fait. Je vais arrêter de dire que j'expliquerai plus tard, parce que je ne le fais jamais. Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils sortent en hâte du vaisseau spatio-temporel et le vieil homme jette un coup d'œil à son aspect extérieur qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de détailler en arrivant.

« Ah ! fait-il. Z'êtes un flic, alors !

– En quelque sorte, Josh, finit par reconnaître le Docteur. Mais _Chut !_, je suis en mission top secrète. Alors, soyez discret. Pas un mot de tout ça à quiconque, hein ? »

Le vagabond rit dans sa barbe. Il semble ravi d'être le confident d'un homme aussi important.

Ils s'installent derrière la bosse qui les avait dissimulés tout à l'heure. C'est un peu loin du théâtre des opérations, mais le Docteur ne veut surtout pas se faire repérer. Il sort une paire de jumelles de sa poche.

« Ah, murmure-t-il. Le voilà ! »

Il y a un souffle de joie contenue dans sa voix. Presqu'aussitôt suivit par un gémissement :

« Oh non ! J'avais oublié ça !

– Quoi ? Quoi ? s'inquiète Josh.

– Qu'il avait tué ce soldat.

– Hein ? Qui ? Votre ami ?

– Oui. Je ne le considérais plus comme un ami à l'époque. Enfin… presque plus.

– Faut fair' quéqu' chose, l'policier ! grogne le clochard.

– Oh, mais je vais faire quelque chose ! bougonne le Docteur. Ah ça oui ! Je vais l'envoyer dans une boucle temporelle inextricable, en espérant qu'il va y rester pour toujours. »

Il pousse un soupir et s'assoit, méditatif.

« Comment s'en est-il sorti, d'ailleurs ? réfléchit-il. Je serais bien curieux de le savoir. »

Le Docteur retrouve son sourire.

« Eh bien voilà ! C'est ma prochaine étape. Je me souviens parfaitement des coordonnées de cette boucle temporelle. Je vais aller voir.

– Sais pas c'qué c'te boucl', ma j'vas avec vous.

– Impossible, M. Pigbin. Ça pourrait être dangereux.

– M'avez sauvé la vie, mon gars. J'vas aque vous !

– Si vous voulez », soupire le Docteur, secrètement soulagé de ne pas être seul.

**ooo**

« Là, regardez ! »

Le Docteur montre à Josh, sur l'écran de contrôle, le petit point de forme légèrement ovoïde qu'est Axos. Il fait et refait toujours le même circuit, formant une sorte de huit.

« Ah, et me voilà ! »

Se détachant du grain de riz qu'est le vaisseau des Axons, quelque chose semble foncer vers eux, mais passe en réalité à distance respectable. Cependant, il n'est pas difficile d'y reconnaître un parallélépipède de couleur bleue avec une lumière clignotante sur le dessus.

« Rapprochons-nous, commente le Docteur. Le TARDIS du Maître ne devrait pas tarder à se libérer aussi. Hum, si j'osais… »

Le Seigneur du Temps sait que pour voir réellement ce qui s'est passé, il faudrait qu'il se matérialise à l'intérieur même de la créature. Seulement, c'est extrêmement risqué. Il pourrait ne plus arriver à sortir lui-même de la boucle temporelle. Sans compter qu'Axos ne manquera pas de se défendre contre cette intrusion. Il pianote nerveusement sur un des panneaux de la console. La tentation est forte. Il se décide brusquement.

« Allons-y ! » s'exclame-t-il, en poussant trois leviers et en donnant un bon coup de marteau en caoutchouc sur une série de boutons.

L'intérieur familier du vaisseau des Axons apparaît sur l'écran. Le TARDIS du Maître est toujours là. Il est au trois quarts recouvert par une substance que le Docteur reconnaît comme de l'axonite en pleine activité. Une mousse nacrée d'un blanc jaunâtre qui essaye de dissoudre l'appareil spatio-temporel. Elle n'y arrivera pas bien entendu, mais elle l'empêche de se dématérialiser.

On peut voir ses tentatives répétées échouer successivement. Avec un demi-sourire, le Docteur imagine la fureur du Maître à l'intérieur.

_Inutile, Maître,_ annone la voix monotone d'Axos. _Vous êtes prisonnier avec nous pour toujours. La stupidité de l'autre Seigneur du Temps en est la cause. Quant à vous, c'est le prix à payer pour avoir échoué._

Le Docteur fronce les sourcils. Le TARDIS du Maître bascule lentement. Il semble s'enfoncer dans le sol spongieux. Axos arriverait-il à le digérer ?

« C'est impossible ! murmure le Seigneur du Temps. Nos machines sont à toute épreuve. Surtout la sienne qui est plus récente et en meilleur état que la mienne.

– Quoi ? marmonne Josh. Il est où vot' ami ?

– Là dedans, explique le Docteur en se tournant vers lui et en lui montrant l'écran. C'est le même appareil que le mien, même s'il a un aspect différent.

– C'petit bout qui dépass' de l'écume, là ? questionne le vagabond.

– Oui… Oh, mer… je veux dire zut ! » s'exclame le Docteur en agrippant ses cheveux ébouriffés.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, l'engin spatio-temporel a été presque entièrement avalé par le vaisseau vivant.

« Se pourrait-il… se pourrait-il que… »

Le Seigneur du Temps fait les cent pas nerveusement près de la console en continuant à se frotter la tête vigoureusement, sous le regard surpris du vieil homme. Il jette de temps en temps un coup d'œil au moniteur, où le TARDIS du Maître n'est plus visible que par un angle dépassant des bulles.

« Il ne faut pas. Je ne dois pas intervenir. Il ne faut pas changer le passé, vous comprenez ? ajoute-t-il, en s'adressant à son compagnon.

– Chais pas, répond celui-ci. Pas changer l'passé, ça veut dir' laisser les copains dans la mouise ?

– Il n'est pas dans la… "mouise", comme vous dites. Je le connais, il va s'en sortir. Il s'en sort toujours. Enfin… presque toujours, murmure-t-il avec amertume en songeant au bûcher qu'il a allumé, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

– L'a pas l'air pourtant, constate Josh en hochant la tête. On l'voit mêm' pus.

– Vous avez raison ! s'écrie le Docteur brusquement. Tant pis pour le passé ! »

Il se met à courir autour de la console, programmant une manœuvre bien précise.

« Josh Pigbin, s'exclame-t-il, avant de pousser le dernier levier, vous allez assister à un événement rarissime ! Et extrêmement dangereux, bien entendu. Accrochez-vous ! »

Avec une violente secousse, le TARDIS se dématérialise. Les deux hommes sont ballottés, et le clochard tombe les quatre fers en l'air. Il agite bras et jambes comme un insecte qu'on aurait retourné sur le dos.

La salle de commande semble vouloir se tordre sur elle-même. Josh a l'impression de passer dans l'essoreuse de sa grand-mère. Un son de cloche retentit.

« Oui, oui, je sais, ça ne te plaît pas, ma belle. Un petit effort, ça ne va pas être long », grogne le Docteur avec une voix déformée.

Au milieu de la pièce, un objet apparaît. Ou plutôt… tente d'apparaître. Ça ressemble à une armoire en bois clair couverte de sécrétions nacrées. Le TARDIS du Maître.

Le Docteur appuie plus fort sur le levier qui essaye de reprendre sa place, et le pousse jusqu'au bout. La cloche tinte à toute volée, maintenant et tous les sons deviennent de plus en plus graves. Josh gémit : grand-mère s'active sur l'essoreuse avec enthousiasme.

Enfin, l'armoire finit de se matérialiser.

« Vite ! s'écrie le Docteur. Josh, venez m'aider. Il faut appuyer sur ces trois boutons en même temps, pendant que je laisse le levier reprendre sa place doucement. Si je le lâche brusquement, Axos va exploser et nous avec. »

Le clochard se ramasse péniblement, titube jusqu'au panneau en face du Docteur, et questionne :

« Quels boutons, m'sieur ?

– Le bleu, le vert et… l'autre vert. Non ! Pas celui-là ! C'est le bouton de délestage. Qui sait ce qui pourrait disparaître d'important encore. La dernière fois que je l'ai utilisé, ça m'a supprimé la Chambre Zéro.

– Ç'ui-ci, ç'ui-ci et ç'ui-ci ?

– Voilà, c'est ça. Appuyez bien tous les trois en même temps, hein ? »

La distorsion s'accentue et on entend un énorme bruit de succion. Puis comme le son d'un bouchon de champagne qui sauterait. Mais un bouchon de la taille d'une grosse colline. Pendant quelques secondes, Josh n'entend plus rien et voit juste les lèvres du Docteur remuer.

« …a réussi ! »

Soudain, tout redevient normal dans la salle de commande. Le Docteur sort un mouchoir rouge d'une des poches de sa veste et s'éponge le front.

« Ouf ! soupire-t-il. J'ai bien cru que nous resterions coincés dans la boucle, nous aussi. »

Sur l'écran de visualisation, il regarde l'armoire s'éloigner d'eux à toute vitesse.

« Bonne continuation, Maître », chuchote-t-il.

Puis il ajoute joyeusement à l'adresse de Josh, en se frottant les mains :

« Bien, M. Pigbin ! Les meilleures choses ont une fin. Je vais vous redéposer chez vous. Merci beaucoup pour le coup de main. Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans vous.

– À vot' service, m'sieur. »


	2. Intermède

**Intermède : La petite fille dans un jardin**

« C'est pas Nuton ! »

Le Docteur et Josh sont sortis du TARDIS, une fois celui-ci matérialisé dans la rue d'un village anglais. Le Seigneur du Temps se gratte la nuque et grimace d'un air embarrassé.

« Vous êtes sûr ? questionne-t-il. Ce sont bien les coordonnées de Nuton que j'ai programmé, pourtant.

– C'est pas Nuton, j'vous dis. J'connais Nuton com' ma poche : j'y suis né. »

Tout en devisant, les deux hommes avancent sur un chemin qui serpente entre des jardins.

« C'est peut-être parce qu'il fait nuit et qu'on n'est plus à la même saison, reprend le Docteur. Peut-être même plus la même année, ajoute-t-il tout bas. Alors vous ne reconnaissez pas les lieux.

– J'connais Nuton com' ma poche ! répète le vieil homme en se frappant la poitrine de sa main gantée.

– On va bien trouver quelqu'un qui nous dise où nous sommes. »

Ils passent devant une cabane à outils qui semble avoir subit quelques avanies récemment. Par-dessus la haie, elle-même un peu écornée, ils aperçoivent une fillette assise sur une valise devant une balançoire que le vent fait légèrement bouger.

Elle a couvert sa tête aux longs cheveux roux avec un bonnet rouge et ses mains avec des moufles. Par-dessus sa chemise de nuit, elle porte un caban bleu foncé et des bottes en caoutchouc.

« Bonsoir, lui dit le Docteur avec un grand sourire. Il n'est pas un peu tard pour être dehors à ton âge ?

– J'attends quelqu'un, déclare l'enfant.

– Hum, d'accord. Dis-moi, sommes-nous à Nuton ici ?

– Vous vous êtes perdus ? remarque la fillette sans répondre directement.

– En quelque sorte. Comment s'appelle ce village ?

– Leadworth, laisse-t-elle tomber, avec un mépris visible.

– Vous z'avais dit, ronchonne Josh. J'sais reconnaît' Nuton quand c'est Nuton, hein ! Et quand c'est pas Nuton, ben… c'est pas Nuton.

– Tu devrais rentrer te coucher, intervient à nouveau le Docteur en s'adressant à la petite fille. Tes parents n'aimeraient pas savoir que tu es là. »

Elle hausse les épaules.

« J'les ai plus mes parents. Juste ma tante et elle est même pas là ce soir.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? poursuit le Docteur.

– Amelia. Amelia Pond.

– Joli nom, Amelia. Dis-moi Amelia, qui attends-tu ainsi ? Prête pour un voyage on dirait, ajoute-t-il en désignant la valise.

– Le docteur débraillé.

– Tu le connais ? C'est un ami de ta famille.

– Il a mangé des bâtonnets de poissons trempés dans la crème anglaise. Il m'a dit qu'il allait revenir me chercher.

– Nous allons attendre un peu avec toi, alors, Amelia, si ça ne te dérange pas. Au cas où cette personne aurait de mauvaises intentions. »

Le Docteur et Josh enjambent la haie. À peine ont-ils franchit quelques pas que quelque chose se met à sonner dans la poche du Seigneur du Temps.

« Mon détecteur d'anomalies temporelles ! » s'exclame-t-il en le sortant.

Le bip s'accélère en se rapprochant de la cabane à outils.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demande-t-il à Amelia, en lui désignant les débris.

– Le docteur débraillé l'a cassé avec sa boîte.

– Un docteur, une boîte ? Peux-tu me décrire cette boîte ?

– Une grande boîte bleue, avec écrit « Police » dessus. Mais c'est pas un policier qui est sorti, c'est le docteur. Il était tout débraillé, avec des vêtements déchirés.

– C'est lui qui t'a dit qu'il était docteur ?

– Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait le Docteur.

– Docteur qui ? s'enquiert le Seigneur du Temps.

– Juste « Le Docteur », c'est son nom, répond la fillette.

– Mais, intervient Josh, vous z'aussi m'avez dit que vous z'appeliez le Doc…

– Chut ! » le coupe le Seigneur du Temps, en posant une main sur la bouche du vagabond.

Puis il se tourne vers Amelia et lui demande en éclairant son propre visage avec une petite lampe de poche :

« Ton… docteur, est-ce qu'il ne me ressemblait pas un peu ? »

L'enfant le regarde attentivement.

« Pas du tout ! affirme-t-elle finalement. Il était beaucoup plus jeune et plus joli aussi. Avec un grand menton et des grands cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux.

– Hum, bon. Eh bien, je crois que nous allons te laisser, finalement. Je pense que ton Docteur est quelqu'un de bien. Mais il vaut mieux que je ne le rencontre pas.

– Au revoir », les hèle Amelia en agitant sa main gantée.

Les deux hommes retournent rapidement vers le TARDIS.

« Vite Josh ! grommelle le Docteur. Il y a danger à créer un paradoxe, si jamais je me croise de trop près. Et vous aviez raison, ce n'est pas Nuton.

– Sûr ! J'sais reconnaît' Nuton quand c'est Nuton, hein ! »


	3. Chapitre 2 et Fin

**Chapitre 2 : Planet of Fire**

Le Docteur programme le TARDIS pour déposer Josh Pigbin à Nuton, en 1971, peu de temps après les événements d'Axos.

Sans qu'il veuille se l'avouer, la conversation avec Amelia l'a troublé. Elle a rencontré un Docteur du futur : il ne se souvient pas d'elle, et la description qu'elle en a faite ne ressemble à aucune de ses précédentes incarnations.

_« Cela veut-il dire que je vais bientôt me régénérer, et que mon moi actuel va disparaître ? »_ songe-t-il.

Ce n'est pas une réflexion agréable. Il préfère en détourner son esprit, et penser plutôt à ce qui vient d'arriver.

Il a bien vu le Maître quelques secondes, et l'a aidé à sortir des griffes d'Axos. Mais ces deux actions n'ont pas été suffisantes pour éteindre la douleur. Comme un drogué qui vient de redescendre après sa dose, il a besoin d'en reprendre.

Mais où aller ensuite pour voler un peu de réconfort en regardant vivre son vieil ennemi ?

Le TARDIS se matérialise et le Docteur s'exclame :

« Cette fois-ci, c'est Nuton, j'en suis sûr ! »

Les deux hommes sortent prudemment au milieu de nuages de fumée, d'explosions et de vibrations.

« C'pas Nuton non plus ! déclare triomphalement Josh. Z'êtes sûr que v'savez la fair' marcher vot' machine, là ? »

Le lieu où ils sont arrivés est en pleine destruction. Des objets tombent de la voûte et le sol s'incline constamment dans un sens, puis dans l'autre. Le clochard recule dans le TARDIS et crie au Seigneur du Temps :

« Faut r'partir. On va tout s'prendre sur la gueul'. »

Mais le Docteur ne l'écoute pas. Il reconnaît l'endroit. Il sait ce qui s'y est passé, autrefois…

Un pincement douloureux traverse à nouveau ses deux cœurs. Il se souvient. Il avait modifié la machinerie pour que le gaz numismaton ne sauve pas le Maître, mais le détruise. Et il n'avait fait ensuite aucun geste pour le sauver lorsque celui-ci l'avait supplié.

Ces implorations, mélange de menaces et de suppliques résonnent encore à ses oreilles. Et ce cri !

Ce n'était pas de gaîté de cœur qu'il s'était résigné à cette solution à ce moment-là. Il avait cru alors que c'était le seul moyen d'en finir enfin avec cette menace constante pour l'univers et pour lui-même.

« Hé, m'sieur ! »

Le Docteur prend soudain conscience que Josh le tiraille par sa veste depuis un moment, pour attirer son attention. Le fait est que l'endroit tout entier semble sur le point de partir en fumée.

« Une minute », réclame-t-il.

Il se dirige vers la grille d'où sortent encore les volutes orange du gaz mortel. La boîte que le Maître avait utilisée comme salle de commande miniature est toujours là. Le Docteur perçoit une ombre qui s'en échappe, comme un fantôme qui se tord au rythme des ondulations des émanations gazeuses.

« Est-ce possible… » murmure-t-il.

Il regagne sa machine à toute vitesse, bousculant le vagabond au passage pour le faire entrer. La porte claque et l'engin se dématérialise. Il se réapparaît immédiatement quelques mètres plus loin… pour disparaître presque aussitôt. Le volcan entre en éruption, détruisant tout.

**ooo**

« Il est là, Josh ! Je suis sûr qu'il est là ! Ne le voyez-vous pas ?

– J'vois rien, m'sieur, grommelle le vieillard. Enfin si, just' com' une brum' noire. »

La boîte est au milieu de la salle de commandes et un faible reflet sombre s'en échappe. Il flotte au dessus, sans sembler pouvoir s'en détacher.

Le Docteur tend le bras et sa main traverse le miroitement obscur. Il a un frisson. C'est froid comme de la glace, mais surtout il a eu l'impression que son bras était aspiré comme dans un tourbillon. Une volonté anime ce mirage. Une volonté malveillante.

« Maître, murmure le Docteur. Je ne te veux pas de mal. Je veux t'aider. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

À nouveau, il tend la main et ses doigts effleurent le halo ténébreux. Toujours ce froid mortel qui lui glace la peau, mais pas d'aspiration mauvaise cette fois-ci. Autre chose. C'est indéfinissable. Ou plutôt, c'est surprenant.

Il a l'impression que le Maître accepte son aide. Seulement, comment faire ? Le Docteur n'en a aucune idée.

« En attendant, j'ai quelqu'un à ramener à Nuton, moi, marmonne-t-il. Et, ajoute-t-il en donnant une tape sur la console, cette fois-ci, tu m'amènes bien là-bas, hein ? »

Le TARDIS se pose docilement dans le petit village côtier.

« Au revoir Josh Pigbin, s'exclame le Docteur en serrant les mains du vieux clochard. Pas un mot de tout ce que vous venez de voir à quiconque, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le vagabond hausse les épaules :

« V'croyez qu'j'vas raconter des trucs com' ça ? On m'prend déjà pour un idiot. On va m'prendre pour un fou. J'veux pas finir à l'asil'.

– Prenez bien soin de vous, Josh. Tenez, si un jour vous avez besoin de moi… »

Le Docteur tend le détecteur d'anomalies temporelles au vagabond.

« Appuyez sur ce bouton, lui explique-t-il. Je serai averti.

– Merci, m'sieur. Ça été un plaisir. »

Josh Pigbin regarde la grosse boîte de bois bleue disparaître dans la brume. Il reste un instant à contempler l'endroit où elle s'est tenue. Puis il enfourne l'objet que lui a donné son étrange compagnon dans sa poche en grommelant :

« J'arriv'rais sûr'ment jamais à revendre ça. »

**ooo**

Tandis que le vaisseau spatio-temporel navigue dans le vortex, le Docteur s'assoit sur son siège de Cadillac, en méditant devant le voile de particules. Il se frotte pensivement le menton, en pleine réflexion. Mais celles-ci ne le mènent nulle part. Il n'a pas le plus petit bout de commencement d'idée pour tirer le Maître de cette impasse.

_« On n'a jamais su comment il avait survécu, cette fois-là,_ songe-t-il_. Il n'a jamais voulu le dire à personne. C'est peut-être bien parce que c'est moi qui l'ai aidé. Sa vanité n'aurait pas souffert de l'admettre. Mais comment ? Comment m'y suis-je pris ? »_

« Oui, comment ? » s'écrie-t-il à voix haute.

La patience n'est pas la qualité première du Docteur. Il va et vient dans la pièce, s'ébouriffant de plus en plus les cheveux, s'arrêtant par moment devant la brume sombre. Elle semble toujours sur le point de s'évanouir complètement.

« Comment ? »

Il ajoute, entre la colère et la plaisanterie :

« Tu ne pourrais pas me le dire, toi ? »

Il voit un frissonnement dans le nuage.

« Tu peux ? » questionne-t-il, surpris.

Un nouveau frémissement.

« Tu as une idée ? »

Le reflet s'éclaire d'un bref chatoiement.

Comme tout à l'heure, le Docteur tend le bras et plonge la main dans le brouillard. Il résiste à l'envie de la retirer aussitôt. Le froid paralyse ses doigts, et les sentiments négatifs du Maître sont difficiles à supporter.

Il respire un grand coup et avance encore. Il ouvre la bouche et halète, comme s'il entrait dans une rivière en hiver. La sensation glacée pénètre sa poitrine. Les battements de ses cœurs se figent un court instant. Il se tient maintenant au milieu de la vapeur noire, les deux pieds posés de chaque côté de la petite boîte. Il pousse un cri et titube.

Le Maître est en train de se glisser dans son corps. Il ne le fait pas pour l'en chasser, mais pour s'y réfugier.

_« Il a déjà voulu faire ça autrefois. Cela a déjà eut lieu pour moi, ce n'est pas le cas pour lui »,_ pense-t-il alors.

C'est abominablement douloureux. Deux consciences de Seigneurs du Temps, tentant d'occuper le même corps.

« Maître, balbutie le Docteur, tremblant. Tu dois… tu dois te montrer moins invasif. Sinon… sinon, je ne pourrais rien faire. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider. »

Progressivement, la souffrance s'atténue, le froid glacial s'efface au contact de sa propre chaleur corporelle. Cela fait place peu à peu à d'autres sensations. D'abord un sentiment de triomphe – mais ce n'est pas un sentiment personnel, la différence est notable – et une ouverture soudaine sur un monde immense. Il a accès à tout le savoir du Maître !

Les idées fusent dans son esprit. Tout devient si clair tout à coup ! C'est splendide, magnifique… jouissif ! Oui, cela relève presque du plaisir physique, tellement cette impression est forte. Leurs deux éruditions, en s'additionnant, donnent plus qu'une simple somme. C'est une multiplication, une croissance exponentielle de science.

« Je sais ! » s'exclame-t-il en se précipitant dans l'un des laboratoires.

**ooo**

Le Docteur sort de ses armoires pleines, tout un tas d'instruments variés aux formes étranges. Tout en commençant le montage d'un complexe assemblage de verres et de métal, il énonce à haute voix :

« Il faut reconstituer le gaz numismaton. Ou plutôt, un succédané acceptable et surtout moins dangereux. Ceci fait, nous construirons une cabine à rayons lasers pour fabriquer un procédé holographique. Il rassemblera, grâce au gaz, les informations de ton ADN qui restent dans ces particules non détruites que j'ai récupérées sur Sarn. Les rayons lasers exciteront le gaz, qui puisera les informations dans les particules et pourra ainsi te reconstruire. Génial ! Absolument génial ! »

Absorbé dans l'élaboration de l'appareil qui va permettre de recréer ce gaz unique dans l'univers, le Docteur lance de temps en temps quelques phrases :

« Non, pas question d'en faire une arme ! Oui bien sûr, si nous inversions la polarité du flux de négatrons, l'engin pourrait devenir destructeur au lieu de constructeur. Mais ce n'est pas son but, et je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Il met la dernière main à l'engin et commence à le nourrir de particules élémentaires, essentiellement de l'azote et de l'hydrogène.

« Je n'ai nullement l'intention de régner sur tous les mondes connus, grogne-t-il en étudiant au microscope la première production de son alambic. C'est une ambition aussi inutile que ridicule ! Je n'ai pas envie de diriger l'univers, seulement de l'admirer. »

Il enferme dans des bonbonnes la préparation qui servira dans la cabine laser, tout en bougonnant :

« Tes menaces ne servent à rien, tu sais. Tu ne peux rien faire dans ton état actuel. Tu as encore besoin de moi, ne l'oublies pas. Que se passerait-il si tu mettais tes propos à exécution ? Tu resterais à jamais sous ta forme immatérielle. »

La cabine holographique lui donne un peu de fil à retordre.

« Inutile d'être aussi ironique et amer, murmure-t-il en souriant. Je ne m'en sors pas si mal, je trouve. Je doute que tu ais pu faire mieux… D'accord, tu aurais peut-être été plus habile, mais tu vas devoir te contenter de ma "maladresse", vois-tu. »

Le Docteur rit doucement. Maintenant que son être organique a accepté la conscience du Maître, il constate que cohabiter avec un autre Seigneur du Temps n'est pas désagréable. Même quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais et qui l'inonde souvent de sensations violentes et négatives.

Le Docteur se surprend même à trouver que les envies de domination du Maître ne sont pas si condamnables. Après tout, un Seigneur du Temps est un être infiniment supérieur à la plupart des autres races qui habitent le cosmos. Les commander semble tout à fait logique.

_« De même que le berger dirige ses ouailles, les Seigneurs du Temps sont fait pour diriger les autres espèces »_, songe-t-il.

Il secoue la tête, mal à l'aise. Il commence à ne plus distinguer ses propres pensées de celles de cette autre conscience. Il est temps d'en finir, s'il ne veut pas se laisser submerger complètement.

« Je suis le Docteur, dit-il à voix haute. Je ne veux pas régner sur l'univers, je veux seulement le voir. »

Maintenant, il continue la fabrication des instruments nécessaires avec plus de hâte encore. Il doit se débarrasser au plus vite de cette conscience étrangère qui prend peu à peu le pas sur la sienne. Par moment, il a même presque envie de se laisser envahir complètement. Ça doit être si bon de fusionner ! N'être plus qu'une seule pensée, une seule volonté… posséder un savoir si riche ! Quel bonheur !

« Et partir à la conquête des étoiles ! » halète-t-il

Il visse les derniers boulons et fait les derniers réglages.

« Quel intérêt de voir l'univers ! ajoute-t-il avec ferveur. Ce qui est important c'est de le tenir dans ma main et de le faire danser au rythme que j'ai décidé, n'est-ce pas ? »

_« Résiste _! chuchote une petite voix tout au fond de son esprit. _Ce n'est pas toi qui rêve de ça. C'est lui ! »_

Le Docteur remplit la cabine du gaz numismaton modifié qu'il a fabriqué et stocké. Ses mains tremblent d'excitation… ou de peur peut-être. Il programme la manœuvre précise que devra accomplir la machine. Il y entre en titubant. Elle est juste assez grande pour contenir deux personnes. À l'aide de son tournevis sonique, il envoie la dernière impulsion qui la met en marche.

Au début, il ne se passe rien. Il ne ressent rien d'autre que la crainte que quelque chose tourne mal. Puis la brume sombre qui avait intégré son corps commence à se détacher de lui. C'est un atroce déchirement. Il doit lutter contre son propre désir de retenir la conscience du Maître, de l'empêcher de redevenir une autre personne.

Il va perdre la moitié de son être. Il va perdre son ami. Il va surtout perdre le savoir, toute cette connaissance accumulée pendant des centaines d'années. Il va perdre la friction étincelante de leurs deux esprits qui produisait de si merveilleuses idées. De si horribles aussi.

Gémissant, le Docteur voit le nuage de particules noires sortir petit à petit de lui. Il en fuse de ses mains, de son torse, de son ventre. S'il ne peut le voir, il peut également le sentir quitter sa tête et il a l'impression que celle-ci se vide de toute intelligence, ne laissant que la coquille vide de son crâne.

« Non ! » hurle-t-il.

Il se débat et il heurte les parois. Il a vaguement conscience de ne plus être seul dans l'étroite cabine, avant de perdre connaissance dans une dernière fulgurance de douleur.

**ooo**

Le Docteur reprend conscience brusquement. Sa joue est appuyée sur la grille métallique du sol. Il se redresse lentement et la frotte, constatant qu'il y a laissé une marque alvéolée sur sa peau. Gémissant, il rampe complètement hors d'une cabine qui occupe un angle de la salle de commandes. Puis il s'assoit en tailleur.

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux, les hérissant en une crête qui reste droite, lui donnant l'allure d'un punk aux goûts vestimentaires distingués.

Il regarde l'engin dont il vient de s'extirper difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » marmonne-t-il.

S'appuyant sur les parois de verre, il se relève et contemple avec ébahissement la petite console qui en orne un des côtés. C'est un objet incroyablement complexe, bien que fait à la hâte. On n'a pas tenté de lui donner un minimum d'esthétique. Les branchements sont apparents, et certaines parties sentent nettement la récupération. Des symboles gallifreyens sont inscrits à la main devant certains interrupteurs, ou près de certains cadrans. Il reconnaît sa propre écriture.

L'intérieur de la machine dégage une odeur particulière. Une odeur familière, mais enfouie dans sa mémoire. Profondément enfouie.

Il ferme les yeux un instant, essayant de se concentrer, pour se souvenir de ce qui vient d'arriver. Mais rien.

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête vide », murmure-t-il.

Il rouvre les yeux et jette un coup d'œil autour de lui. À part cet instrument baroque, rien n'a changé dans le TARDIS.

« Tiens, j'ai laissé les portes ouvertes », note-t-il avec surprise.

Marchant encore de façon un peu chaloupée, il s'y dirige et inspecte les alentours. Il est dans une forêt. Il renifle l'air saturé de miasmes de charbon brûlé. Le sol lui-même est couvert de la poudre noire de ce combustible fossile.

« La Terre, constate-t-il. Début du XIXème siècle. Un village minier du nord de l'Angleterre. »

Il pâlit soudain.

« Je sais où je suis ! s'exclame-t-il. Et je ne dois pas rester ici. »

Il referme les portes et se précipite vers la console, dématérialisant son vaisseau immédiatement.

L'engin vient juste de disparaître de ce coin tranquille des environs de Killingworth, lorsqu'un autre tout à fait semblable, à quelques détails près, apparaît exactement au même endroit. Les portes s'ouvrent et laissent le passage à un homme de grande taille à la carrure solide, la tête ornée d'une toison blonde et bouclée. Il porte, sur une paire de pantalons jaunes finement rayés, un manteau multicolore dont chaque partie a été taillée dans un tissu différent. Une jeune femme brune, vêtue d'une robe à manches ballon, le suit et commence à l'accabler de reproches.

Dans le TARDIS, le Docteur, debout près de la console, appuyé sur elle, contemple sans vraiment la voir la colonne centrale qui monte et qui descend. Il pousse un soupir et programme un lieu et une date.

_« Je me souviens, maintenant »_, songe-t-il tristement.

Il sait désormais d'où lui vient cette sensation de vide qu'il ressent si fort à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« J'ai besoin de distraction, prononce-t-il à voix haute. Je vais aller à Londres, en 1851. Une année extrêmement ennuyeuse, où il ne s'est strictement rien passé. Un peu de repos ne me fera pas de mal. À Noël. J'adore l'ambiance des Noëls londoniens. »


End file.
